Development of industry-specific computer applications has conventionally required computer programming skills and knowledge of resources such as data sources and available services. For example, in order to create an application to retrieve information from a database, the developer would need to know the name of the database, where the database is stored, how data is organized in the database and commands to retrieve information from the database. These programming skills are generally beyond the scope of skill encompassed by non-technical users.